


Home

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bad family situations, some violence towards a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin's mom finally passes away, his whole life changes, and not for the better.  What can the other boys do to help their lost lover?  Part of my OT6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was a beautiful day, early in the summer, when Gavin's mom passed away. No one expected her to last for an entire year, his family had moved to the little town expecting to only be there a few months. His mother had asked to be buried there, in the same cemetery as her parents and remaining family. But now Gavin had a different problem, in that his dad and siblings were ready to go back to England, for good, and Gavin didn't want to go. He missed the rest of his family, his friends, and Dan, but he couldn't imagine having to leave his lovers for a very long time. The moving trucks arrived the day after the funeral, faster than Gavin had expected, and he went running to Geoff's house. Needless to say, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were very concerned to see the British boy come running in, in tears. Ryan quickly pulled out his phone, texting Ray and Michael and letting them know that they needed to come over. 

"Gavin, hun, calm down. Here, come sit here and just breath, okay?" Gavin was close to hyperventilating, unable to talk through his heaving sobs. Geoff climbed onto the bed and pulled Gavin into his lap, putting the younger boy's back to his chest. 

"Gavin, listen to me. Take deep breaths, alright? In and out, just match my breathing." Geoff had his arms wrapped around Gavin, holding the other boy tightly as his breathing slowly evened out. Ryan and Jack were sitting on either side, and Ray and Michael arrived just as Gavin finally got himself under control. 

"I'm... I'm leaving today." 

"What?" 

"My dad... my dad didn't tell me, because he knew I didn't want to leave. But the moving trucks are at my house now, they're packing up all my stuff, and we have plane tickets for tonight." Gavin had tears streaming down his cheeks and he desperately reached out for Michael's hand. "I don't want to leave, please, I can't leave you all but my dad says I have to and... I can't leave." The other boys all looked so very lost. They had no idea how to comfort their distraught lover, they had assumed there would be time for working through this issue. No one had thought that Gavin's family would drag him away the day after the funeral. Surprisingly, it was Michael that took control of the situation. He climbed onto the bed, situating himself between Gavin's legs and taking the other boy's face in his hands, reassuringly stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Shhh, listen babe. Everything will be okay, just trust me. For now, you need to go with your family, okay? You know there's no way they'll let you stay right now." Gavin looked like he was going to protest by Michael quickly cut him off. "No, don't talk now, just listen. I know it's going to be hard for you, but this isn't going to change our feelings for you. We love you, whether you're over in Britain or here with us, we still love you just the same. While you're there, we'll talk and text all the time, okay? Skype calls, phone calls, anything we can do. And the whole time you're away, we'll be fighting to bring you back. So just think of it as a vacation, enjoy some time with your friends over there, you haven't seen them in over a year. Trust me, we'll find a way to bring you back." Gavin had calmed down, sniffling softly, pressing his face into Michael's hands where they still cupped his cheeks. 

"Okay, I'll try, Michael, I'll try to trust you. Do you really think I'll be able to come back?" Ray jumped in, bumping his face against Gavin's to gain his attention. 

"Of course you will! Do you think X-Ray can survive without his Vav? Or Mogar without his Gav? We need you here, and you need to be here, so no matter what, no matter how long it takes, you will come back." The gents all jumped in with reassurances, all the boys consoled by Michael's little speech. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch, talking about everything and nothing, and Gavin finally left, carrying a bag of things that his lovers had given him as memorabilia. Some of the gents' shirts, one of Ray's sweatbands, a beanie of Michael's, and an assortment of other little trinkets like fake roses from Ray and pictures of all of them together. 

The next few weeks went by, Gavin settling into his life back in Britain while they all adjusted to the change in their little group. Fortunately, it was summer, and so Gavin hadn't needed to go back to school yet, something he was very grateful for, as there were people there he had been quite happy to never see ever again. Ray had gotten Dan, who he had a strange little friendship with despite having never met, to watch over Gavin, telling him what was going on and Dan was keeping them filled in on their little lover. They all talked every day, as a group or individually. Fortunately, with all the time that his boyfriends were putting into him, even across an ocean, he was adjusting alright. He was quieter than before, didn't bounce around, slept less, but he was taking care of himself, because he trusted that Michael and the others would find a way to bring him home. And they would not be happy if he had not been taking care of himself in their absence. He kept their stuff with him at all times, wearing the beanie and armband nearly every day, and wearing the gents' shirts every night. 

Nearly two months after his return, there came a knock at the door to his house. Gavin was the only one home, his father and brother having gone out shopping for a few hours. When he went to the door, he was so stunned by who was there that he simply stood and stared for quite some time. He was finally broken out of his stupor when one of the five boys talked. 

"So are you gonna let us in, or just let us stand out here in the rain, you little fuck?" Gavin launched himself forward onto the curly-haired boy, knocking him over and sending them both into a puddle. "Goddammit, Gavin! All my spare clothes are at the house and now I'm soaking wet!" Gavin couldn't help himself, hearing Michael swear at him was the best thing he had heard in all those weeks. There were tears and a smile on his face as he looked up to see his other boyfriends there laughing at them, and he quickly scrambled up and gave them all hugs, trying to kiss them but failing as he rambled on at a hundred miles a minute. 

"Oh my god, you're all here, this is like a dream come true, I just can't believe it. How'd you get here? Where are you all staying? Oh, maybe you can all stay here! But I don't think my dad would be okay with that. How far away are you? Who brought you here? How did you afford to come here? Oh my god, you have no idea how much I've missed you all." Geoff laughed and put his hand on Gavin's mouth, halting the younger boy's rant. 

"Why don't we all come inside and we can talk there, out of the rain, alright?" 

"Okay! Oh, I guess I should open the door. Okay, come on in! I'll go get some dry clothes. Michael, come upstairs and we'll find something for you to wear too." Gavin suddenly stopped and looked sheepish and slightly worried. "I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to knock you over into the puddle. I just got so excited when I realized it was you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"Nah, you just got me all wet, it's all good, Gavin, I'm not upset at all. Now let's go find some dry clothes, cause we have some big news for you." After changing and finding new stuff for Michael to wear, they returned to the other boys, who had made themselves comfortable in the living room. He happily slipped into the middle of their group, finding a way to be in contact with all of his lovers at once. 

"So how did you guys get here anyway?" Ryan laughed. 

"Our parents got tired of us moping around. I asked my parents if I could have a trip to London for myself and five friends as a present. They're more than happy to throw money at me so long as it keeps me out of their hair, so there were no more questions asked. My mom's sister brought us, because she has a house here and a bunch of friends that she'd been meaning to come visit anyway. We're here for the next five days, we just got in this morning and came right here after dropping off our stuff." 

"Right, and remember how we promised that we would find a way to bring you home? Well, I think we managed it, Vav. We've got it all set up, Geoff's parents have that extra room that they're more than willing to let you have. Headmaster Scaife has arranged for you to be able to come back to school as well." 

"It's just not right without you, darling. We need you with us, and everyone can see that, and the whole town wants you back. Not just us, but all the other kids that you're friends with, and even all the adults that you terrorize daily." 

"What... I can go home again?" Jack felt a twinge in his heart when he heard Gavin say home, knowing that the British boy never felt like he was home unless he was with his boys. 

"You can go home, bud, but only if we can convince your dad. You're still a minor, so we can't do anything without his permission. We want you home so much though, and that room's all ready for you, painted your favorite color and everything. Ray, our little artist, has been in there constantly for the past week, wanting it to be absolutely perfect for you." Gavin teared up a little and laughed. 

"Bollocks, you guys have got to stop making me cry. It's entirely unmanly." Michael elbowed him in the side. 

"Yeah, well we've always had our doubts about you." 

"Mi-cool!" The other guys laughed as Gavin clambered onto the other boy, knocking them both onto the floor as they rolled around trying to pin each other. It was just like so many of their days back home, that they all forgot about the problem at hand for a time. They were brought back to reality by the sound of the front door opening again. 

"Gavin? We're home!" 

"Dad? We're in the living room!" 

"Who's we?" Gavin's dad and brother came into the room. "Oh, so nice to see you boys again. I wasn't aware you were flying over here." Ryan scrambled up, using his Southern charms to diffuse the obvious tension in the room. 

"We're very sorry for invading your home, sir. Gavin didn't even know we were coming, we kept it quiet so we could surprise him." 

"Ah, well I hope you have a nice trip then." Mr. Free turned and left the room, his brother George having already gone upstairs. Gavin exchanged looks with his lovers, telling them to stay in the room while he went to talk to his dad. 

"Father?" Mr. Free was in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher. 

"What is it, Gavin?" 

"I... I have a question to ask you." 

"Well, what is it, boy? Speak up now, act more like a man." Gavin just sighed. 

"They've come for a reason, Father. They want me to come back home, go back to Texas with them. Geoff's family offered me their spare room, there's a spot for me at school still. And... and I want to go back with them." Gavin's dad slammed a plate down, shattering the porcelain across the counter. 

"You want to what?" 

"I want to go back to Texas, with my boyfriends. I know you hate that I have that relationship with them, but I'm not going to hide it because I'm not ashamed by it. I love them, Father! And I can't stand being so away from them like this." 

"You know, I hoped I would be able to fix you by bringing you here. Taking you to Texas was a bad idea, you met that group of boys there and you became even more of a poof. I've tried your whole life to make you better, make you stronger, make you into a proper man." Gavin stepped forward and tried to protest. 

"No, Dad..." His father cut him off, stepping forward and slapping Gavin hard enough that he fell back on the ground. The other boys rushed into the room, concerned by what they heard, but Gavin waved them back. 

"I guess I failed with you. You'll always be a failure, a bloody little..." 

"No! Dad, you didn't fail, but I am who I am. I'm never going to be a big, strong man like you and George are, but I'm happy with who I am, and I found people who love me just how I am." 

"You need to be strong, Gavin! You need to be able to take care of yourself!" 

"But I don't, that's the thing! You raised us as if we would always have to take care of ourselves alone, but I don't have to, I have five people to help me take care of myself. And you didn't... I am a strong person, but I know when I need help." 

"You know what, Gavin? Just leave. Go back to Texas with your bloody boyfriends. I can't fix you and I'm tired of looking at you. When they leave, I expect you to go with them, and don't bother coming back." Mr. Free turned and left the room, the front door slamming shortly after. Gavin stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring after him, as he heard Jack take charge of the boys behind him. 

"Alright, we'd better get gone before he comes back, just to be safe. Michael, can you take care of Gavin? The rest of you, let's go start gathering Gavin's stuff." 

"My... my room is the first on the right at the top of the stairs." As the boys tramped up the stairs, Michael came around to face Gavin. 

"Babe, talk to me." He put his hand up, gently tracing the red mark Gavin's dad had left, his eyes hardening. "Has he ever hit you before?" Gavin finally focused on Michael. 

"No... no, my dad has never hit me before. It's always just been pushing us to match his definition of a man, yelling at me whenever I didn't act right. Worst he ever did was take my stuff away, send me to bed with no dinner, nothing bad. Really, Michael, he's not a bad dad." 

"Shhh, Gav, it's alright, I just don't like someone hurting the people I love. I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't think that he would have such a reaction, we didn't know your dad was like this." 

"I know, I kept it quiet cause I didn't want anyone to know. But it's alright, I just... I just want to go home, Michael, please?" The curly haired boy pulled him into a hug, holding the slightly taller boy close. 

"Yeah, it's okay, we're going home now, Gav. Do you think you can come upstairs and help us get your stuff together? We can't take a lot back with us on the plane, but it would be possible to have things shipped over or something like that." 

"I don't think there's much here I need anyway. I can buy things back in Texas, I guess I'll have to get more of a job, more hours or something." 

"One thing at a time, alright? Let's go upstairs." Gavin grabbed wildly for Michael's hand as the other boy started to move away. 

"Please, Michael, don't leave me." The Jersey boy smiled and grasped his hand tightly. 

"Don't worry, Gav, I'm not leaving you alone anymore. Team Nice Dynamite, right?" Fortunately, Gavin was right about not having much stuff that he wanted to bring back. They had him all packed up in a couple hours, and they were out the door. The rest of their time in England was spent in sightseeing, trying to distract Gavin from what was going on. He barely let go of Michael at all, and never wanted any of his boys out of his eyesight. Dan was introduced to their little group, and when he learned about what had happened he was sad, but accepted that Gavin was happier in Texas now. The seven boys traipsed all about the countryside, seeing all the touristy attractions as well as some of their Brit's favorite places, and when it was time to go home, they were all ready to be back in Texas, together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have entirely too many of these already written... I feel like I really need to go back to other fandoms.


End file.
